Hope On The Rocks/Issue 33
This is Issue 33 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Terazosin". This issue is Kerri-centric. 313, Terazosin First chance I get, I’ll leave this town. Not that I don’t like it here, but I would prefer to be on the road. Billy once told me that I should never trust anyone, and I will follow his advice. I don’t trust anyone here. I want to leave. For now, I am just going to rest. I am living with Stanley Roar, the deputy. He will find me my own house soon, but for now I live with him. I don’t think I’ll be around at the time he found me another house. Billy and I used to go fishing in the weekends. It was very nice. I miss fishing, and I miss Billy. Someday, I want to go fishing again. The book I am reading right now, is about poisioneus plants in America. I am thinking about maybe getting to a deserted island or something without zombies. Though, I would probably miss killing the things, it would be nice to be able to relax again. “Durwin will be here soon.” Stanley says, as he enters the room. “Could you go to the kitchen while we talk?” He sits down in the couch across me. “Sure.” I mutter and continue to read. I do like Stanley, but to be honest, I don’t want to start a relationship with the man. I mean, if I am gone next week, it wouldn’t be nice of me. Not that I care about Stanley, but still. “You just say if you need something, okay?” Stanley says, looking at me. I can see out of my eye, him looking at my breasts. I ignore it. “Yea.” I just answer. We sit there for a few seconds, before someone knocks on the door. Probably Durwin. I’ve never met this Durwin, but apparently he is a tradesman in the town. A corrupt one as far as I can tell. Stanley gets up and heads out to open the door. “Hi, Axel. Come in.” I hear Stanley say. “Thank you, Stan. How are you today?” Durwin, apparently first named Axel, says from the entré. I get up and head out to the kitchen. Not before I stand out here, I begin to wonder why I had to be here while the two men talk. So, I open the door to the living room, not enough for me to look in, but I can hear them talk. “Do you have something good for me?” Axel asks. They must be in the living room now. “I have some carbamazepine and terazosin, that’s it.” I hear Stanley say. “What? You said you’d get something good. You risked so much, just to steal teazosin?” Axel says. He sounds angry, but I’m not sure. “I know, but it would be too obvius if I took more. Sorry.” Stanley mutters. “Next time I’ll get you something better.” They’re silent for a while. I think I’ve figured out what’s going on between the two. “Allright. I’ll take the pills.” Axel finally says, breaking the silence. “What do you want for them?” “Just... just gimme...” Stanley is quiet for a few seconds. I don’t know what’s going on. “The magazine from march.” “Allright.” Axel says. They trade something, as far as I can hear from out here. Axel says goodbye and I hear a door close. Then the door I am standing by opens. Stanley is looking me in the eyes, with a porn magazine in his hand. He is quiet. “Did you hear anything?” Stanley asks after a few awkward moments. “I heard how you steal from the town’s pharmacy, and trade them for porn.” I say, being cold towards this man. He is betraying his friends, and the entire town. “I... I’m sorry... Please...” Stanley says, not looking me in the eyes anymore. “Please don’t tell anyone...” I don’t know what to say. On one hand, I could be nice towards Stanley. On the other hand, I could be cold and leave right now. Well... I think I’ll be nice. For now anyway. “Allright.” I answer, and pushes him aside, sitting down in the couch again to continue reading. Deaths *None Credits *Kerri Mavis *Axel Durwin *Stanley Roar Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues